fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Scrynet Slab
Aura moderate divination; CL 11th; Slot none Price 33,200 gp; Weight 1lbs. DESCRIPTION This rectangular piece of glass is covered in a strange black resin on one side, sealed in a thin sheet of metal and measures about 3 inches by 6 inches. A character can touch the glass to provoke the intelligence within. The scrynet slab paints various images on the glass that allow simple communication with it. By using a finger to trace over or point at the images a character can direct the scrynet slab to locate another scrynet slab that the character knows within the same network of scrynet devices. Once located, the scrynet slab begins scrying on the second slab, displaying the images from the point of view of the second slab. At the same time, the second slab begins scrying on this one. This allows two characters to communicate over vast distances as if looking through a window. As scrynet slabs are intelligent items, they are able to remember and verbally share any memories they possess from being present during any given event. Their memory is as limited as any other person's memory. Some features can change this. Some scrynet slabs have more features than others. The following prices can be added to any basic scrynet slab by increasing the market price by the listed amount. Thought Controlled: This feature can allows use by thought in addition to simply touching the glass. Darkvision Sensor: A tiny glass eye sits in the back of the slab. It allows the device to see with darkvision out to a range of 30 feet. If requested, it will project an image on the glass of what it sees. Analysis Sensor: A tiny glass eye sits in the back of the slab and can be used to analyse text or magic. The price of this feature starts at +5,000 gp and allows the scrynet slab to translate any text (including magical text). For an additional 2,500 gp, the slab can analyze magic items (with a +8 Knowledge(arcana) check). This bonus can be increased to +13 by paying 10,000 gp instead. Alternatively, this feature can be upgraded to analyze spells for the same price (gaining a bonus to Spellcraft instead). Extended Sensor: A scrynet slab with a sensor can be further improved. For an additional 500 gp any existing sensors increase their range to 60 feet. For an additional 1,000 gp the range instead extends to 120 feet. Encyclopedia: A wealth of knowledge is given to the scrynet slab with this feature. This provides a +2 circumstance bonus to a particular Intelligence based skill check. This feature can be purchased multiple times for different skills. Drone: Some eccentric owners of a scrynet slab have added small wings to a slab. This lets the slab fly at a speed of 30 feet. This feature is most commonly added to a second slab so that a character can see things from a bird’s eye view. Because of the complexity of routing the communications properly, the inventor created an intelligence to handle all of spell routing. This is the Scrynet. Theoretically, there could be many different scrynets, but the inventor happily shared his invention to the masses, allowing others to create intelligent items tuned into the same network of magic items. All scrynet devices have an intelligence of 13 or higher (to properly cast irrisen mirror sight). The inventor wished for information to flow freely, and as such he made the scrynets true neutral. Recorder: This function allows a scrynet slab to observe events and keep them in memory for later playback. With this function the slab can actually display memories as if by share memory but instead replaying the memory on its glass screen. Further, it can send these memories directly to another scrynet slab to be viewed on its screen. This function also allows portions of events observed to be captured as still images that can similarly be displayed on screen or shared to other scrynet slabs. Spell Repository: Much like the Encyclopedia feature, the Spell Repository feature allows any such Slab to store spells as a Blessed Book with each further set of a thousand "pages" worth of spells requiring another purchase of this feature. STATISTICS AL N; Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 10; Ego 8 Senses other scrynet; Communication empathy, speech Additional Features: Thought Controlled: Communication telepathy; +500 gp Darkvision Sensor: Senses darkvision; +250 gp Analysis Sensor: Constant arcane sight; +2,500 gp Analysis Sensor: Skill ranks 5 Knowledge (arcana) or Spellcraft; +1,250 gp Analysis Sensor: Skill ranks 10 Knowledge (arcana) or Spellcraft; +5,000 gp Extended Sensor: Senses (90 ft); +250 gp; Senses (120 ft); +500 gp Encyclopedia: Skill ranks 5 any; +1,250 gp Drone: Fly, as per the spell; +5,000 gp Recorder: At-Will share memory; +5,400 gp CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Magic Wondrous Item; Spells impart mind, Irriseni Mirror Sight; Cost 16,600 gp. Additional Features: Thought Controlled: Cost +500 gp Darkvision Sensor: Cost +250 gp Analysis Sensor: Spells arcane sight; +2,500 gp Analysis Sensor: Skills 5 ranks Knowledge (arcana) or Spellcraft; +1,250 gp Analysis Sensor: Skills 10 ranks Knowledge (arcana) or Spellcraft; +5,000 gp Extended Sensor (90 ft): Cost +250 gp Extended Sensor (120 ft): Cost +500 gp Encyclopedia: Skills 5 ranks in the chosen skill; Cost +1,250 gp Drone: Spells fly; Cost +5,000 gp Recorder: Spells share memory; Cost +5,400 gp Spell Repository: Spells secret page; Cost +9,375 gp Category:Archives